


Who You Want, What You Need

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Roleplay, Spanking, This is very 18+, bottom!Jared, kind of, please respect that, top!Jensen, you won't but I'll ask anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Jared slips up in bed and Jensen needs to remind him who he belongs to.





	Who You Want, What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt and conversation on Tumblr.
> 
> Written for Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Coming Untouched

Jared was on his trembling hands and knees, writhing on the bed, his back damp with sweat. Jensen’s tongue swirled around his hole, thick fingers searching inside to earn the high keen that meant Jared was ready for more. Jensen grinned as a shiver run down Jared’s naked back and thighs.

“Like that?” Jensen growled. He knew damn well that Jared loved it. But he still liked to hear the desperate moans of praise.

“I love...I love it.” Jared panted. “Want you to fuck me, Jen. C’mon...fuck, I need you.”

“Hmmm,” Jensen sat back on his heels and slapped Jared’s ass, earning a shriek and a rosy handprint. “Made me crazy all day filming, watching you walk around in that uniform.” Jensen lay down another smack, soothing the red marks with his palm. “I wanted to tear off those tight pants and fuck you in front of the crew and everyone, just so they know you’re mine.”

“Want you too, want you to fuck me. Please.” Jared begged, sweaty strands of hair covering his face as he ducked his head down and pushed his hips towards Jensen’s touch, smiling around a short moan as another sharp smack warmed his ass. Jared reached back and grabbed Jensen’s hip, silently pleading.

“Alright, just cuz you asked so pretty.” Jensen lined up the head of his cock, pressing in just enough to stretch open Jared’s hole. Jared whined and tried to move back, but Jensen’s hands were tight on his hips, keeping him in place.

“Think this tight little ass can take me?” Jensen teased, reveling in the begs and whines of his partner as his cock barely breached the tight vice. The petulant grunt from Jared made Jensen smirk. Jared was ready.

Jensen groaned at the pressure of the lubed heat as he began to slowly push inside. He paused halfway at Jared’s pleading moan.

“Dean!”

They both froze for a moment, Jared muffling a gasp of surprise. Jensen groaned, dropping his forehead to Jared’s back and scrunching his eyes closed as he willed himself not to come immediately.

“Jesus Christ, that’s hot.” Jensen took a deep breath then slammed his hips forward to fuck Jared deep. He reared back and thrusted hard a second time.

“Wanna fuck Dean instead of me, huh? Think you can take him like you take my cock?” Jensen’s hips worked their magic, thrusting into Jared at just the right angle every time, knowing what would bring the younger man to the edge. “Want the strong,” Jensen thrusted with each taunt, “rough...hunter...to bend...you...over?”

“Ohhhhh fuck,” Jared groaned, his grip on the fancy down comforter tightening. He cried out as Jensen nailed his sweet spot.

“Tell me!” Jensen growled, laying a smack on each ass cheek. Jared whined from the sharp pain even though it paired so well with the shocks of pleasure inside him. “How long you been thinkin’ about fuckin’ him?”

“You’re not the only-” Jared groaned as Jensen fondled his balls between thrusts. “I...uhhh, your uniform pants were tight too. Such a, _fuck! _Wanted that ass...all day.”

“Yeah you did,” Jensen hummed in approval. “But don’t you ever think Dean could fuck you as good as I can.”

As Jensen’s speed picked up Jared gripped his own cock, letting the back and forth motion of their fuck jack him off between his fingers. “Fuck me harder, Jen.”

“Oh no, sweetheart,” Jensen mocked, his voice taking on the thick gravel edge of a certain hunter. Jared moaned at the sound, looking back and finding a smirk that was only Dean’s. “You’re comin’ from just my cock tonight.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm and twisted his fist to the small of his back, ignoring Jared’s grunt of discomfort. He groaned as Jared’s hole clenched around him at the promise.

“Close.” Jared grunted, his chest heaving as he reveled in the feeling of being fucked so deeply. He loved Dean but Jared belonged to Jensen. Every punch to his prostate, each stroke of his balls, each tease of his cock- Jared belonged to him. “Jensen!”

“I know, baby. Just feel it.” Jensen’s hips began to stutter and his grip on Jared’s hip and wrist tightened, keeping them both upright. “Gonna come so fuckin’ hard. You’re mine, Jared.”

Jared shuddered, yelling out as his orgasm exploded along his spine, his cock spraying cum all over the blanket below them. Seeing and feeling Jared lose control sent Jensen to the edge, the build of his orgasm so sweet as he slammed balls deep into Jared. Jared clenched around him again and Jensen gasped, coming with a loud groan as he collapsed over his mate.

“Okay?” Jensen nosed along Jared’s sweaty hairline, catching his breath with the weight of his man beneath him. His voice was sweet and quiet, different now from his alter ego.

Jensen rolled onto the bed and turned to Jared, finding him with a goofy sated smile and bright hazel eyes. Jensen looked into the kaleidoscope of greens and golds, browns and blues, trying and failing to pick a favorite color.

“So okay.” Jared pulled Jensen down towards him for a gentle kiss. “I’m so totally awesome okay.”

“Awesome okay, huh?” Jensen chuckled. “I’ll take that.” He pulled Jared into his arms and with a heavy phew looked up at the ceiling of their bedroom. After a few minutes of silence Jensen spoke again. “Do you really want to fuck Dean?”

Jared didn’t need to even look up to hear the silent _“instead of me”_ that Jensen would be angsting over with his big olive green eyes, the edge gone now as he softly kissed the top of Jared’s head. Jared grinned and shook his head. “Only you. It’s always been only you.”

The room was quiet for a few beats before Jensen pulled him closer.

“Awesome okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> These people are real but this fanfiction is not. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
